Son of Darkness
by KidRed
Summary: Percy runs away from home and gets taken in by a Primordial. How will this effect the story. I suck at summaries and this is my first story so Enjoy..
1. Chapter 1

An: This is my first story from the persisting annoyance of one of my best friends. Please no flames but I will accept constructive criticizm to help my writing.

Here's the summary: Percy ran away after his mom died from a car accident. He gets taken in by the Primordial God of Darkness, Erebus. Percy's personality is more like Nico's but a little more dark.

I wil touch down in Titan's Curse where he really is made notice of but I will put in times where he sees the other Half-Bloods complete the first two Enjoy :)

Disclaimer:I do not own PJO that is Rick.

The Son of Darkness  
Chapter 1

Run. That's all Percy could think about as he put more and more distance from the little apartment. His step-father Gabe yelled for him to come back but Percy knew better. He was just going to hit him again. Gabe had become even more abusive since his mother had died in that car accident. His heart clenched as that memory came back. "_No don't think about that, you'll just end up crying and now's not the time for that_," Percy thought to himself.

He had been running for about and hour before Percy finally stopped to take a rest. No sooner had Percy stopped had he heard the growl. Percy whipped around to see a giant black Dog with red Hell fire eyes.

Percy turned to run and tripped over the log that he was just sitting on behind him. He cursed under his breath all the bad words Smelly Gabe had said about him and yelled at the t.v. during a football game.

The giant black dog stalked toward the young boy. Percy thought it was going to be the end when suddenly the hound burst into golden dust covering Percy.

What was left there was a 25 year old guy who had a crazy glint in his eyes as if he knew things that most wouldn't dare want to know. The man held his hand out to Percy to help him up. He gave him a warry look but took the hand.  
"What's your name kid, and how old are you,"the man said,"you look no older than about 6 years old."

Percy looked up at the man with sad eyes and replied with a fragile voice as if it could shatter at any moment,"My name is Percy and I'm 5 years old. I ran away from home."

The man looked at him as if he was reading his memories to see what happened to him when in reality he was. He gave the boy a sad look and smile as he asked," Hello Percy do you know about the Greek Gods and Goddesses?"

Percy nodded his head and asked,"Like Zeus, Posiedan, and Hades?" His mom had taught him a little bit about Ancient Greece and a little bit of Ancient Rome before the accident.

The man smiled and answer Percy," Exactly and to answer your other question they aren't myths. The are all real and affecting the world just like it did back then."

Most people would've thought the man was crazy but Percy didn't. Something seemed to click inside him that all of this was true and that the man infront of him was a lot stronger than he was letting on.

Looking up with curiosity embedded into his eyes Percy asked the man one simple question that would forever change his life,"Who are you?"

The man gave the boy a crazy smile." I am Erebus, Primordial God of Darkness and I have one question for you," Erebus answered but followed up with a question," bu my question for you is, how would you like to be apart of a family with me and my wife, Nyx?"

Not believing what Erebus had just said."Really," Percy asked in a quiet voice,"do you mean it?" Percy had been let on by Gabe and he didn't want it to happen again, his heart just couldn't take it.

Erebus gave Percy a warm smile and nodded."Yes I mean it. My wife and I have wanted a normalish son and you have gone through a lot and it's time for you to be accepted," He answered.

An:yes I know it was short but I am going to gradually add on more and more per chapter r and r


	2. Chapter 2

AN: In my oppinion my first chapter protrayed what I wanted it to so I'm happy. I would like to thank my best friend Justin for getting me to write this. I would like to thank all of the reviewers, You guys really helped me with getting the story better so thanks. I'm done drabbaling so on with the show.  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do NOT own PJO that  
Son of Darkness  
Chapter 2

Time Skip:4 years

" I don't want to train anymore dad, I'm tired," Percy complained to Erebus. He was 9 years old now and had grown up a lot. His jet Blck hair was down to his nose but he moves out of the way. His bright sea green eyes were now swirled with black as the two of the colors fought for dominance for the main color. His surfer tan skin doesnt go un noticed compared to Erebus'. He is 4'6 which is pretty tall compared to other kids his age(An:I have no idea I just made it up)

Erebus chuckled while Percy complained and made excuses for why they should stop and eat lunch. Erebus is a millenia old Primordial God that takes the form of a 25 year old with black hair, black eyes and pale white skin that would make Hades jelous. He is 6'2 and is well built with calous hands that show years of hard work.

When Percy stopped his rant Erebus just sighed."Sure why not we've been working hard for the past couple hours I think you deserved a break."

Life had been great since Percy joined him and Nyx 4 years ago. Nyx was confused at why Percy was there but after Erebus had explained what happened to Percy she was near tears. She grabbed him and hugged him tight and said she would love to have him join their family.

Percy felt happier than he had ever felt. Years went by quickly through training in sword fighting with Erebus and learning about Greek and Roman mythology. She explained about the two camps and why they were seperated. Percy was bewildered at first but still accepted it because that explained the huge black dog that attacked him was actually a hellhound from down in the Underworld.

He was able to see his mother again and she reassured him. She told him not to go for revenge on Gabe and just let it go and move on. That Percy was with good people that would treat him right like he deserved.

Percy left there a better person for the first thing that went to his mind was revenge on Smelly Gabe for what he had put him through. After leaving and seeing how his mom is an Elysium(An:she got there because of how much she sacrificed for Percy).

Now, they were on their way to their home where Nyx awaits them for lunch."So what do you want for your birthday," Erebus asked Percy.

"I really want to go to Earth," Percy said almost immediately. You see Percy's family live in a place called the Void which is just a rift in space hidden from everyone who doesn't already know how to get there.

"Why do you always want to go there, you have everything you've ever wanted here."Erebus questioned."What is there that you could possibly want from Earth."

"I want friends. No offense dad but you get kind of boring after awhile."Percy stated,"I want to meet new people and not be stuck here."

"How about this, when you turn twelve I will take you to Earth." Erebus compromised. He didn't want to take him to Earth becausr he knew Percy would become attached.

"Do you really mean it," Percy said, barely holding in his excitement. Erebus nodded slowly but surely.

"YEAH!" Percy yelled fist pumping the air. Erebus chuckled knowing full well that the next few years are going to go quickly.

LINE BREAK=================  
Three years later.

It had been three years since Erebus had made the promise to Percy to take him to Earth when he turned twelve and the time has come.

Percy was bubling with excitement. He was hoping from foot to foot waiting for his dad to get ready. It was his birthday today and he was holding his dad to his promise. He still couldn't believe what was about to is finally going to Earth after waiting three years.

Percy had grown a bunch in the past three years. He was now 5' tall and had grown dome nice muscles. His jet black hair was just down to his nose but not long enough to cover his bright sea green and black eyes. He was wearing a simple sea green shirt with black pants and black Nike's.

After waiting for five minutes Erebus met with Percy at their front door. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket. He wore a pair of jeans and white Nike's. He hadn't changed mush in looks, mostly because he was a God and really couldn't unless he wanted to and he didn't.

"I'm guessing your ready to leave", Erebus asked,"One rule you have to follow is that you have to stay close to me. Don't stray off."

"Fine, let's go. I can't wait any longer to leave," Percy stated impatiently.

If only he knew what was instore for him on Earth when they arrived.

An: Thanks for reading. I feel I did a lot better in this chapter than the last. Report back for chapter 3 probably tomorow. I don't know. I'm trying to udate as quick as I can so bear with me. I may not update in weeks. It just depends on high school. So r and r BYEEEEE


	3. Chapter 3

An: Hey guys so I really enjoyed the last chapter but I am definetly am going t o slow down now.I'm going to introduce Percy into the somewhat normal storyline right now so ENJOYYYYY! Ohh and before I forget I would like to say thank you to stonecold. You have really helped me get through this so thanks. I will also have something important at the end of the chapter so please read it.  
Disclaimer:I sadly do not own PJO, that is Rick

Son of Darkness  
Chapter 3

A portal of darkness opened up at an old appartment building that looks as if it wanted to implode on its self. A 25 year old man and 12 year old kid stepped out. When the kid's eyes stopped on the building infront of him he froze as if he was a statue.

Percy couldn't believe this is where his dad decided to start with. He looked up to his dad with anger clearly present in his eyes but when he saw Erebus' own sadness for the apartment it died down. Percy took a step forward then another and another untill he was right infront of a door marked "214". He reached a shaky hand forward onto the handle where it rested for a minute before he finally turned it and pushed.

What he saw was not what he had expected. The whole apartment was covered in dust. As if no one had been in there for years. He guessed that because Sally wasn't paying the bills that Gabe had to move out since he was too lazy to work.

He slowly walked forward leaving footprints in the dust soaked carpet. Percy made his way to a door close to the back of the apartment. It was his sanctuary for years before becoming Erebus and Nyx's son. He opened the door to see a shock. His room was perfect. Not a trace of dust on anything. Like someone was taking care of his room only and forgeting about the rest of the house. He didn't hear Erebus appear behind him but he didn't need to. He could feel his giant aurua from 10 miles away. He was surprised the Olympians couldn't feel it.

The word Olympians filled his mouth with a bitter taste. They are up there bickering on Olympus while their children are going on quests and getting killed by monsters. It would've happened to him if it wasn't for Erebus, his father. Percy knew Erebus wasn't his real father but he accepted him none the less. He knew Posiedan had sired him but he would never accept him as his father. Poseidon had left him to the daogs while he sits in Atlantis without a worry in the world.

Percy could feel his anger building inside of him from just thinking about it. He felt as if he was going to explode untill he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head to the side to see Erebus looking at him with understanding in his eyes, that he knew what he was thnking about.

" I put a spell on your room to keep it perfect for the time we came back here." Erebus said in a quiet voice," I hope that that was okay with you?"

Percy could only nod silently as he was still shocked at what his dad had done for him. He had kept his room perfect for him. Before either of the males could act, Percy pulled Erebus into a bear hug.

After getting over his I initial shock, Erebus hugged Percy with the same tightness. After a couple seconds Percy let go of his father and gave him a smile.

"Thanks dad, this means a lot to me", Percy said," and even though Poseidon is my birth father you are my real father. Not in blood but in everything else."

To say Erebus was shocked is an understatement. It would be the same as his father Chaos told him he was taking away his Immortality. Erebus grabbed Percy and pulled him into another bear hug which Percy gladly returned. They stood there for a couple more seconds before they released each other and took a step away from each other.

" And you are my son Percy", Erebus said happily always enjoying saying it. They walked out of the apartment and stood out front of the building.

" So where do you want to go next Percy", Erebus asked. Real curiosity in him because for once, he didn't know what Percy was thinking.

" Hmmm, where do I want to go next", Percy thought out loud." Let's go to the beach. I want to see the sea at least once while I'm here".

Erebus just nodded as the headed to the nearest beach which evidently was Mauntauk beach where there were some unsuspecting Demi-gods were sitting around.(An: I don't know if this is true but just go with it)

LINE BREAK=======  
(An: I thought about ending it here hehe I guess you guys are lucky I didn't)  
Mauntauk Beach

3 kids were sitting around a campfire making small talk untill a 4'10 tall kid with short raven black hair and dull sea green eyes yelled out," Hry I'm leader of this quest and the strongest Demi-god to ever live right next to Hercules!"

The two other kids just rolled their eyes. A girl about five foot with golden blonde hair and stormy grey eyes pulled the kid down and scolded him."Alex shut up, do you want more monsters to chase us. We've had enough problems with out you going and running your mouth."

The boy now identified as Alex yelled at her,"I don't care Annabeth, if monsters want to fight me let them. None of them can defeat the son of Poseidon." Alex boasted.

Unknown to them, someone in the bushes stiffened at the name of the boys father. Another body appeared behind him and rested a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy took a long hard look at the sea before turning and walking away. The man took one last look at the kids at the campfire before turning and following the boy away.

An:so it wasn't much in the quest but I had to change it a little bit due to Percy not being the main focus of it. Tell me if you want me continue with the quest or not. Okay so my question I needed to ask is about pairing. Should there be one or not you tell me. And should I keep them on Earth or move them to the next time skip?


	4. Chapter 4

An:I would like to thank all of the reviewers. You guys are really giving me the push to keep writing(or typing since it's online). Again like in last chapter who would you like Percy to end up with. I will put my own oppinion in the decision but I will consider yours. So since I'm done with this gaba gaba I'm going to let you go to the real reason why you're here. ENJOYYYYYY!  
Disclaimer:I sadly don't own PJO that's Rick.  
Son of Darkness  
Chapter 4

New York City

Percy couldn't stop thinking about what that boy had said back on the beach. Was it true or was he lying. It just couldn't be true could it.

FLASH BACK  
3 kids were sitting around a campfire making small talk untill a 4'10 tall kid with short raven black hair and dull sea green eyes yelled out," Hry I'm leader of this quest and the strongest Demi-god to ever live right next to Hercules!"

The two other kids just rolled their eyes. A girl about five foot with golden blonde hair and stormy grey eyes pulled the kid down and scolded him."Alex shut up, do you want more monsters to chase us. We've had enough problems with out you going and running your mouth."

The boy now identified as Alex yelled at her,"I don't care Annabeth, if monsters want to fight me let them. None of them can defeat the son of Poseidon." Alex boasted.

END FLASH BACK

The kid or Alex as the girl with the beautiful ey- Wait. WHAT! Did he just almost think that girl had beautiful eyes. No aphrodite must be messing with my head thats all. Percy was silent for a little while, waititng for the usual giggle that follows when someone found her out. Percy was met with silence.  
Percy just sighed and kept walking, trying to clear his head. He still couldn't believe Poseidon had another son, well not that surprising. All of the gods were like that. Just a bunch of one night stands. All of the Olympians besides a select few he bet had atleast 12 kids each. Percy just shoock his head with disbelief. He knew about the Ancient Laws but they couldn't stay faithful for more than 24 hours.

The kids at the campfire on the beach were Demi-gods, Alex confirmed it. They didn't look much older then he did. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the bright flash and smell of sea water that followed.

LINE BREAK========  
Erebus(didn't think I would change pov but I did)  
20 minutes earlier.

Percy turned around with a look of disbelief and anger on his face. None of the Demi-gods notice this but Erebus did. The sea was getting restless as if it could feel one of it's masters emotions and is reacting to them. The darkness seemed to get more dark as if that was possible. Percys eyes no longer held the bright sea green color with black swirls in them anymore. They were pitch black as he started to let the darkness take over.

Erebus could barely contain the shadows from tearing that stupid son of Poseidon. He almost failed to notice a spike of darkness creep on the boy like a snake. Slithering up on its prey poising to strike. He shattered not a moment to soon.

Alex turned around to see no one there and went back to boasting to his "friends". Erebus slinked away in the darkness needing to find Percy as soon as possible. He was about to start looking when he felt a giant energy spike that could either be Percy or a god that's found Percy. Erebus sprinted off toward the energy hoping to stop a catastrophe.

LINE BREAK=======  
PERCY

Percy smelt him before I saw him. He kept walking until he ran into the god he hoped he would never see. Only one god looked like this. A brown beard with shoulder length hair. A blue hawaiin(don't know if I spelled it wrong) shirt with kakiis and sandals. He had a natural surfers tan and the name got caught caught in Percy's throat before he could finally choak it out,"Poseidon."  
The man only nodded before answering."Yes my son it's me. And it's time you come home."

For some reason this made something snap inside of Percy. "HOME,HOME",Percy yelled."You abandon me for 12 years and then you think you can just walk up to me and say 'It's time for you to come home." Percy was beyond angry now. He had a killing intent. A killing intent on Poseidon.  
Poseidon started to back away from the boy with the powerful aurua. His eyes were no longer the sea green with black from before. No, the were pitch black with a power only a god could have. He could feel the waves getting restless and it looked like the shadows were getting atracted to him as they wrapped thier way around his body. Soon Percy was cocealed in a cacoon of darkness. After a minute of pure silence the cacoon opened revealing something he was genuinly scared of. Percy grew to a height of 5'5 and had black raven wings protruding from his back. His shirt was off and Poseidon could see his muscles were more defined and his once four pack was now a six pack. In his hand was blade made out of pure darkness and seemed to always shift around as if it felt it's masters distress.

Erebus finally arrived to see what Percy had changed into. To say he wasn't proud would be a lie. But he knew that he needed to calm him down. His eyes finally landed on the Sea God. Erebus' eyes narrowed as he looked at him with distaste like a little boy getting force to eat asparagus.  
Poseidon started to walk toward Percy trying to see if he could calm him down. When he was about 2 yards away he started to open his arms to see if he could hug Percy. What he was met with surprised him immensly.  
Percy cocked his arm back and left his fist have a nice meeting with Poseidons face. Poseidon flew back about 10 yards from where he originaly was. Leaving a crater in the sidewalk where he landed.

Percy started to walk forward tl continue his assualt untill he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around with anger in his eyes untill he say who it was. Eerebus was looking at him with sympathy in his eyes and Percy insstantly fealt guilty for doing this. Percy's aurua dropped as his eyes returned to the normal swirl of bright sea green and pitch black.  
He didn't feel his wings go away and he looked frantically at his father(An: I will refer to Erebus as his father not Poseidon. For those of you who might get confused). Erebus just laided another comferting hand on his shoulder.

" They are permanent. They are part of Nyx's and my blessings," Erebus stated in a soft tone,"There is more that you can do but this is all that I will allow untill the time is right." He looked at his son and they seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Dad, let's go home,"Percy said after a couple minutes of silence. Erebus only nodded and opened a portal of darkness. The two of them walked through, disappearing off the face of the Earth.

An: I really enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys did too. This has been so fun and I love typing this story. Put some ideas down and I will look at as many as I can and maybe put it into the story so BYE. R and R.


	5. Chapter 5

An: Okay so I had some writers block for a little while and I finally got an idea for this chapter. I would also like to sya that I'm skipping the sea of monsters right to the Titans Curse. I don't think anything important happened in book two and book three will start up the romance. If you know who it is and put it in the reviews I will five you a virtual cookie YAYYY. So now I'm done with that ENJOY and it might not be as good writing as my last chapter. Ideas flowed out of me for that one.

Disclaimer:I sadly don't own PJO that's Rick

Son of Darkness  
Chapter 5  
Mt. Olympus  
(about the time Percy transformed)

All the of the Olympians were shocked at what was transpiring. The son of Poseidon just punched his father right in the jaw. Zeus looks around to see disbeleif in all of thier faces, well except Aphrodite. She had some lust in her features.

We were having our usual weekly meeting when Poseidon suddenly jumped out of his throne. He waved his hand and sea mist appeared and whatever he say shocked him. Soon after, he flashed away leaving everyone confused.

FLASH BACK

"Hermes! Show us what Poseidon is doing," Zeus yelled at his immortal son. He wanted to know if Poseidon was going to break The Oath again like he did with his son Alex. Ohhh how right he was.

Heremes waved his hand but nothing happened. He waved again and again but he just looked like a little five year old waving good bye to one of his friends after school. Then all of a sudden a black vortex appeared in the middle of the throne room and all of the gods present drew thier weapons.  
Out stepped a man in a pitch black suit with bright white drops on it. They seemed to move around the man's suit as if they were galaxys around the universe. He had pa,e white skin and black eyes that held so much intellegience and a small twinkle in his eye that made it seem as if he knew everyone's secret.

Zeus was the first one to drop to his knee and bow his head and was soon followed by the rest of them."What do we own the honor Lord Chaos," Athena said formally.

.  
" Ohh I think you are trying to see what is transpirirng between your Sea God and my grandson are you not,"Chaos asked with a little mischief in his voice. All of the Olympians nodded thier heads in unision.  
Then the Olympians all felt an aurua that chilled them down to thier core. They looked around to see where it came from and when they looked back to the center of the room Chaos was gone and what was there was a screen that showed what was happening down with Poseidon. What they saw shocked them.

FLASH BACK END

The son of Poseidon just got sucked into a cacoon of darkness and everything went silent for about three minutes. Then they fealt the same aurua except this time it was stronger and angrier. And all that anger was directed right at the Sea God. The boy had changed. His hair had grown and and he had grown about half a foot taller. His eyes now didn't hold the bright sea green that they once did. It seems as if he let the darkness take over and kick out the light. He also had two pairs of beautiful black raven wings sticking out of his back. His muscles had grown more defined and he eas pale.

When Poseidon started to walk forward Athena snorted knowing full well what was going to happen to him. Her and Artemis seemed to make a bet about what was going to happen between the two sea spawns. When Poseidon opened his arms they seemed to increase the price of the bet. Then that's when it happened. The boy decked the old Sea God.

Poseidon flew back about ten yards before crashing down on the sidewalk leaving a crater. Athena had a smirk on her face as a bag of drachma flew from Artemis to Athena. She caught it and stuck it in her pocket.

A man in a black jacket stopped the boy before he could advance on the downed Sea God. They stood there and the boys Aurua dropped but was still very strong and the sea and darkness rested. After a couple minutes of silence the boy finally said something.

"Dad,let's go home," he said. A portal of darkness opened and the two of them walked through and the aurua disappeared.

Without being told, Apollo flashed to Poseidon and brought him to the throne room and started to heal him. When Poseidon regained consciencness he was bombarded with questions but one reigned over them all.

"Who was that boy!" Zeus yelled/demanded/asked. What he was answered with a face of pure dread and sadness. Instantly for some reason he felt bad. He did something that shocked everyone in the room, including himself. He pulled Poseidon in and gave him a hug. When they released the hug Poseidon was shocked but felt better. That's when he answered.

"That was my son." Poseidon admitted, dreading every word he emitted. Everyone looked at him with sympathy, even Athena but she still had a question,as usual.

"Wait what do you mean by 'WAS your son", Athena asked. How could he not his son.

"Well clearly he doesn't want anything to do with me and that other man is his father if you didn't hear him," Poseidon said with a little anger at that man for taking his son and turning him against him.

Everyon sat there in silence untill Poseidon's other burst through the door holding what looked like a lightning bolt. "I brought the bolt so please don't kill me," Alex yelled as he started to cry at the thought at dying and missing his chance to be with Annabeth.

"Ohhh yes that, well thank you puny Demi-god. You can leave now,"Zeus said to the boy with no emotion due to the recent boy that could turn into a threat. No sooner did the King of the Gods say 'leave now' did Alex run out of the throne almost peeing himself. Artemis muttered to herself 'weak men'. They sat there in silence for the rest of the meeting before the meeting was adjourned and they all flashed out.

LINE BREAK=======  
2 years later  
Void  
Percy had grown a lot since his visit to Earth and not all of it good. He started to shut people out and focused on his training. Trying to get the anger out but it only made it build up more and more until he snaped. He would've blown up their house if Erebus and Nyx hadn't steped in and put a shield barely able to protect the house.

Percy had grown another three inches and had even more muscle, a lot but not in the gross way. As if he was perfect. His hair was just past his nose and some people think that he's turned emo.(An:Nothing wrong with that) His eyes long lost their sea green color and were permanent black. His skill with the sword are unmatched by anyone, mortal or god. And for once he was good at archery. After a year of frustration he finally got it.

While Percy was training on a moving dummy Erebus came out to tell him something. Something that he may not like.

"I have a request from a god on Earth", Erebus stated. Percy's hands instantly tightened into fist." Hades wants you to get his kids from him. They are at some boarding school, you should know where it is." Percy just nodded as Erebus walked away. Hades was one of the few gods that Percy respected.  
Percy started to get ready to go. He put on his black Chaos metal at our which never breaks. It hugged his body perfectly and grew with him. He summoned his twin swords, Heavan and Hell. One was made from Erebus' essence and the other was a gift from Aethor, the Primordial of the High Heavans. Aethor actually like the boy and held sympathy for him. Percy was able to get Aethor and Erebus to make up with thier differences and the two of them are the best of friends.

Percy slung his bag over his back and walked through a portal of darkness and appeared outside of a giant building with an obvious party morphed his arm our into a black jacket and walked inside. He heard people talking and sunk into the shadows. What he saw made his voice catch in his throat.  
The people from two years ago were here and probably for Hades' children. The same girl with the blond hair and grey eyes. The boy that could never shut his mouth and a new girl that caught his eye. She had spiked black hair and sparkling blue eyes. There was something about her that screamed 'danger' and he was attracted to it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the sea spawn started to talk."Let's get this over with and then maybe you and me could go on a date hunh what do you say Annabeth?" She just rolled her eyes and looked around. Then a man came up and he instantly knew he was a monster, a manticore.  
He couldn't hear what he was saying but he guessed that when the girl with the spikes hair snapped her fingers that they were sneaking in. He followed silently behind them as they went to the gym. He say his targets in the back of the room on some bleachers. He stepped out of the shadows and made his way to them. After a bunch of girls flirting with him and glares from jealous guys Percy finally made it to the kids.

"Hey why are you guys over here, you should be dancing like everyone else", Percy said to them. The girl just blushed and looked away while the boy who was obviously her brother grinned at her and answered his question.  
"She likes you and is embaraced to dance because she can't dance," the boy said mischievously. The girl shot him a glare and that just made his grin grow even wider. After a couple of seconds the girl stood up walked over to Percy. She slowly raised her hand up and Percy gave her a smile. He took her hand and they walked off to dance.

Percy didn't fail to notice the three Demi-gods were watching him without blinking. As soon as the two of them made it to the dance floor the song changed to slow. Percy put his hands on the Gil's waist and she wrapped them around his neck. That swayed to the music before Percy started to talk.  
" So what's your name," Percy asked still swaying to the music. The girl answered in such a quiet voice that Percy had to strain his ears to hear her.  
"My name is Bianca Di Angelo," She looked down with a blush clearly evident on her pale white skin. Percy was always confused by girls and he was confused at why she was blushing.

"Nice to meet you Bianca, I'm Percy Jackson." At this three sets of demigod ears perked up at the said name and Percy didn't fail to notice all three of them looking at him and starting to approach him.

Percy grabbed Bianca's hand and pulled her back towards her brother. When the two of them got there the boy picked his head up and looked at them confused. Weren't they supposed to be dancing still.

"We need to leave now," Percy commanded the two of them. To get them moving he played his last card."I as sent by your father." At this the boy jumped up and grabbed his card game thing. Percy grabbed the two of them and vanished into a shadow. Appearing on a cliff a ways away from the school.  
The boy looked around quizzically before screaming out,"What WAS THAT." Percy clamped his hand over his mouth silencing him instantly. Percy could hear the sound of beating wings that sounded familiar to his own.  
That's when a man with giant black wings with a black hood covering his face landed in front of them. The two children of Hades cowered behind Percy as the being began to speak.

"Do not be afraid young ones for I am not here to harm you." The man removed his hood and the te kids behind Percy gasped.  
"You, it was you who got us out of that hotel and brought us to that school." The boy blurted out, looking as if he had seen a ghost. The man nodded before answering.

" Yes Nico. It was I who saved you from the hotel." The man admitted,"but only because Lord Hades demanded it." His voice was deep and smoothe with a hidden pain as if he had seen a lot of death.

Percy spoke up to finally identify the man before them with one question. "Are you here to pick them up Thanatos?" Thanatos nodded while the other kids looked confused at what Percy had just said.

"Wait do you mean the Thanatos," Nico started," As in the Greek god of death." Thanatos nodded again and was about to answer but was interrupted by a screech.

"Go! Everything will be explained by your father," Percy told them," Thanatos take them now and it was good to see you again brother." Thanatos gave his usual nod before grabbing the two children's arms and launching into the air. Percy ran towards the owner of the screech.

He ended up going half ways through the woods before running into the girl from before. Percy's breath hitched as he starred into her sparkling blue eyes. The girl looked back at his pitch black eyes and not failing to notice how his eyes seemed to gain a bright green color for just a moment before disappearing in his never ending pools of black.

Percy picked himself and jumped into a shadow. Before the girl could try to stop him she was grabbed from behind and dragged toward the way Percy had just come from. And Percy had seen it all from his hiding place in the shadow. Once they got far enough away Percy jumped put of the shadow and summoned his bow. He pulled back the string and an arrow appeared already in place and Percy sprinted after the two of them. When he got back to the cliff he wished he would've stayed away.

The other two Demi-gods were there and so were the Hunters of Artemis. Including Artemis herself and that's when he saw his target. Mr. Thorn was holding Thalia like a meat shield and was shooting spikes at the Demi-gods. Percy released the arrow already notched, making it fly right past the manticore's head clearly making himself know to the two groups.

"Release her and an arrow through the head will be the least of your problems today", Percy said turning all attention to him. The manticore growled at him clearly recognizing him as the boy that took his targets.

"So I actually get to meet you. The great Perseus Jackson, the once thought to be a son of Poseidon," the manticore taunted him knowing that he was hitting a nerve. Especially when the boys hands clenched around his bow making his knuckles white. What happened next shocked everyone.

Percy was once standing right in front of everyone and then he vanished from sight. It was silent untill a screech broke it. The screech of the manticore sounded far and wide as Percy plunged a black hunting knife into his back. Percy twisted it inflicting more pain as all of a sudden the pain was gone.

The manticore threw the spikes haired girl down and lunged for Annabeth who tried to reach the hostage. Mr. Thorn grabbed here and leapt off the cliff with her in his arms. The black haired girl jumped off after them. Percy rolled his eyes at what she did and leapt off after them. The others too stunned to do anything after what she just witnessed. After second passed Percy and the girl fell out of a shadow near the group causing all of the hunters to draw their bows.

Percy rolled the girl off him and ran over to the edge of the cliff looking over it before muttering to himself," He should have faded quicker than that." Percy knew of only 3 immortals that can slow down the process but only one that would. Percy turned around, meeting the arrowhead of a drawn bow.

" Why are you her boy and what do you mean should've faded faster than that," Artemis interrogated the calm son of Erebus.

Percy laughed and all of the others looked at him as if he was crazy." I don't answer to the likes of you. Only to my father, mother, and grandfather who I am pretty sure you guys met a couple years ago," Percy said stunning the goddess who usually got what she wanted." You know I would love to stay and chat but I've got more important things than dealing with the feminist goddess of the hunt." At that Percy fell back over the cliff but not before winking at the spikes haired girl causing her to blush. Artemis reached after him trying to stop him but was to late. Everyone raced to the edge of the cliff to see what happened to the son of Erebus.

They looked down only to be blown back by a huge gust of wind. They looked up to see Percy hovering above them with his wings out flapping. "You tell your council that war will be upon us and that you better be ready because many will die but one will stand above all to save you as the great prophecy says." Percy said as Artemis analyzed what he said in her head. She looked up at Percy and their eyes met. He nodded and Artemis gasped clearly knowing what it was he was talking about.

After looking over the group again, Percy flew off not to be seen untill a time of great peral. Which is sooner than they may think.

An: so this is my longest chapter yet so I hoped you enjoyed. R and r. BYE


	6. Chapter 6

An: So I now this took me awhile but school has been tight on me for getting work done so yeah. I hope you guys like this chapter. And also, if you havent fuigured out who Percy may end up with then fuigure it out :P. I will reveal it eventually if you guys still don't know. So on with the show. ENJOYYY

Son of Darkness  
Chapter 6

Percy had flown off a ways before landing, and by landing he meant stumbling to the ground and falling on his face. He spit some dirt out of his mouth and mumbled to himself,'I need to practice that more.'

"Yes you do brother,"A man said behind him,"I can help you if you would like." Percy smiled while turning around to look at Thanatos. Percy chuckled at what he said.

"I guess your right about that," Percy said," I've had these wings for two years and this is the first time I've had to use them." Thanatos raised his eyebrow, how could he not want to fly with the wings his father and mother blessed him with.(An: He doesn't know that he is also a son of Poseidon)

"Why did you not atleast test them out when you got them," Thanatos asked. Percy scratched the back of his head and smiled goofily at him.

" Well I've been focused so much on training that I kind of forgot about them," Percy said. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't exactly the whole truth. Thanatos could tell something was up but didn't persist, knowing Percy he would just get mad. Percy seemed to hear something since he went silent for a little bit.

"Well its about time I take my leave," Percy said," It was nice to see you again brother and I might take you up on those offers." Thanatos nodded but walked forward to Percy and stopping right in front of him.

"How about I save you some time from trying to find me," Thanatos said whilee lifting his pointer finger to Percys head and releasing some black energy into his head. Percy hunched to his knees as the information on how to land and fly went into his head. When Percy looked up Thanatos was gone and all he saw was one black feather and a note. 'You'll know when to use this'.It said. When he read the note he understood what it was. It was a feather from his brother's wing. They were extremely rare but he couldn't fuigure out the note. What would he use it for. Percy reached down to grab the feathe. When his finger touched it it disappeared into shadows but Percy knew better. It was hidden but he had it and would only be shown when the time was right.

Percy looked up at the sky and up at the moon and stars. He was brethless to their beauty. They had stars and galaxies in the void but nothing like this. It was a full moon tonight which meant Artemis was either on a hunt or was very happy and he thinks he knew which one it was. An he was the prey.

Artemis crept out of the shadows with an arrow notched and trained on Percy. She had been silent and was the perfect hunter and stayed in the shadows but she made one mistake. Percy lives in the shadows. As quick as the eye could blink Percy was gone and Artemis felt an arrow head next to her head, her arrow. She growled.

"It's a nice night isn't it Moon Goddess," Percy said to her, his breath on her ear making her shiver with pleasure. Wait, WHAT, Artemis is the maiden goddess. She can't like a man or enjoy things like that, but there was something different about him. He saved that girl from falling after so foolishly jumping over trying save her friend. One question was stuck in her mind though.

"How did you know I was there," Artemis asked Percy. She was doing everything perfect but his answer rocked her world. He seemed to change personalities like from Greek to Roman.

Percy's voice grew deadly serious and seemed to have some anger in it."You forget, I live in the shadows. Always have and always will. I had to work for what I've got and I'm not going to let you stupid Olympians take that away from me. Do you here me?" Artemis nodded as much as she could with an arrow to her throat. Percy disappeareed but not with out leaving one last command."Now go run off to your little council. They will want to know what happened on the quest."

Artemis whipped around only to find darkness and her silver arrow on the ground. She examined it before making it disappear and walking back to her camp. When she got there she was not happy. That stupid son of Poseidon was fuming about Percy and how he ruined the quest. I was about to put an arrow through his head before a voice resounded in my head."Not now but in good time, he has a big part in the prophecy." It said and was gone as quick as it was there. Artemis' anger diminished a bit, but was still there. Percy may have been a man but he wasn't like most. He saved them and gave them a warning and leaving before anything else decided to show up. Man Percy was a strange one.

LINE BREAK======  
VOID

Percy appeared out of a shadow with his usual stoic mask on that portrayed no emotion. That was untill he looked at Erebus who was smirking and it feel. He had seen everything that Percy had done to Artemis wasn't going to let him down about it."So did you have fun with a certain moon goddess," Erebus asked with a smug look on his face. Clearly he knew what happened but wanted to hear Percy say it. What Percy said shocked him.

" Ohh yeah it was fun messing up her hunt." Percy said, now with the smug look on his face,"she seemed to enjoy our little close and personal time together." Percy knew his father wanted to drag it out but he wasn't going to give him the beneifit. With that Percy turned around and walked away, but to say the least Erebus was happy.

Percy seemed to have changed since they went to Earth two years ago. He became more quiet and had no mercy to his enemies. Its saved him countless times but some people see him as a monster for how cruel he kills them. And Percy might not know it but his eyes are regaining their old shine and the bright sea green color is starting to come back but in due time. Erebus shook his head slightly and disappeared into darkness.

BACK WITH PERCY===

Percy seemed happy again. When he was messing with Artemis he felt more alive than usual. He enjoyed toying with Artemis but he also felt something more deepdown but he doesn't know what it is yet. Percy kept walking around the void looking at everything thats been made. All the trees and lakes, even the city was amazing. He stopped at a lake near his home and sat down. After half an hour of ditting there in peace he started to stand up. Half way through he felt a hand on his shoulder. When Percy looked up he saw Chaos there with a smile on his face but Percy saw through it. Chais had something to tell him he wasn't going to like. And two words would change his life forever.

"It's time," With that he grabbed Percy by the arm and flashed back to Earth. They appeared in front of the throne room doors. Percy took another look at his grandfather. Chaos nodded to him and Percy let his aurua flow out of him and the doors in front of him blown open. All of the Olympians eyes were focused on. Percy as they were pushed back into their thrones by his aurua. Chaos followed him in. When the gods saw him they tried to bow but were unable due to Percy. Seeing this Chaos waved his hand to dismiss the bows and had a huge smirk on his face.

"So what do you guys need me for then," Percy asked, taking in his aurua so the Olympians could sit more comfertably. Percy looked around the room and scaning all of the gods but didn't have to go very far before looking at Apollo. Apollo's kept going to his sister's throne which she was missing from." Zeus, where is Artemis," Percy asked but he didn't get the answer he wanted.

"It's Lord Zeus to you Demi-god," Zeus said, letting his pride get in his way. That was a big mistake. Percy got angry, no not angry furious. He automatically disappeared into a shadow and appeared behind Zeus knocking him out of his throne, making him return to normal height. Percy shadow traveled infront of Zeus and lifted him up by his throught.

"What was that Zeus,' Percy said malicously,"You were just about to tell me where Artemis was weren't you." Zeus wide eyed, started to nod like a little boy wanting some candy. Percy dropped Zeus who fell to his knees clutching his throat. "If you don't put that huge ego of yours behind you I will make you fade, do you understand," Percy warned and to add effect Percy summoned Hell to his hand. Zeus' mouth dropped open and he started nodding furiously again."Now get up, you look pathetic,"Percy said to him. Zeus jumped up and sat back down in his throne, growing to his godly height.

"Umm yes, Artemis has been captured by a titan," Zeus said and Percy seemed to stiffen a bit before bending back out. This went un noticed by everyone except Aphrodite who knew Percy's secret. She just sat in her throne smirking at Percy while he listened to Zeus explain how they nedded a quest and that he should lead it. Percy just nodded and started to walk out but was stopped by Chaos.

"I think Percy needs a disguise so he isn't recognized by the Hunters at Camp Half-Blood. And I have the perfect costume," Chaos said smirking a bit. He snapped his hands and Percy glowed in a bright light everyone in the room gasped. Percy was the exact oposite he was before. His black hair was blond and his black and sea green eyes were a mix of white and bright blue. Hid black shirt was white and so was the rest of his clothes. Percy closed his eyes and groaned. Man he hated the color white.

"What was that Perseus, you hate the color white why would you think that," Aethor said walking in and smirking. Percy looked confused at first but then understood. In this disguise he wasn't going to be a son of Erebus and Nyx but of Aethor and Hemera. Aethor nodded clearly reading his mind. He snapped his fingers and Percy glowed once again and when it stopped he had a permanent glow. Percy opened his hand and a ball of bright light appeared in his hand and disappeared when he closed his hand. "All you need to do is think of somewhere where th light is and you'll apear there in a flash," Aethor described,"Ohh and stay away from that daughter of Athena, Annabeth, she will blow your cover if she asks too many questions." Percy nodded and flashed away into. Light and appearing in front of Camp-Half Blood.

What he saw wasn't exactly pleasant. A drakon was attacking a group of campers who were having a hard time defeating it. Percy summoned heavan and sprinted into the battle. He lept onto the drakons back unnoticed and crept up its scales. The girl with the spikey black hair seemed to notice what he was doing and got the drakons attention. She made a huge bolt of lightning hit the drakon, startling it but also making it even more anger. It started to sliver over to the girl how kept shooting lightning at it. Percy had finally made it up to its head but instead of stabbing it he put his hand on its head and it started to glow. Percy seemed to be removing the darkness from its mind and it was working.

All of a sudden the drakon stopped attacking and looked around confused. That was about the time that Percy made his presence known. "Hello drakon," Percy said from a top its' head. It tried to wigle around to see him but clearly couldn't. Percy chuckled and flashed in front of it. Everyone looked shocked. He held his hand out and the drakon put its nose on it and they seemed to make a connection. Percy nodded before saying something,"Well welcome to the group Tim." Percy seemed to be smirking at its' name. Then the drakon glowed before disappearing. Everyone watched him for a couple moments before Percy crumpled from using so much of his new powers and blacked out. The last thing he saw were those intense grey eyes.

LINE BREAK======  
The next day  
Infirmary

Percy's eyes shot open as he scanned his surroundings. He was alone in a single floor building with about 20 beds and curtains. He concluded that he was in the camp infirmary. Man he could've been a son of Athena but was glad he wasn't. Percy swung his feet over the side of the bed and was instantly met with a back pack. He looked inside and found a note from his "father" or Aethor.'These will help you pass on as the opposite than you are usually. You also need to act like a big shot and take the quest to save Artemis.' It finished with father and a smirking emoticon. Percy chuckled and put on what it had in the bag. All white clothes, a white IPod with unlimited space with every song new and old with a pair of white beats. Percy chuckled as he put it on. He finished it off with a pair of white sunglasses and walked out of the room.

The first person to see him was an Aphrodite girl who screamed like a crazy fan girl. Percy smirked and put on his head phones. He blasted Green Day and Blink 182 songs while all the girls tried to get his attention on their way to breakfast. Percy walked in and everyone that hadn't seen him mouth's dropped. Percy strod over to Annabeth all cockily and put his arm around her."How about me and you go to the movies and then eventually my place,"Percy said while taking off his sunglasses and head phones,turning off the music and giving her a dazziling smile."Come on what do you say, you know you want to." Annabeth seemed to actually think about it. She was about to answer when a high voiced son of Poseidon screeched.

"Get away from her you wierdo," Alex screeched. Everyone smirked which included all of the Olympians and Poseidon, who was really anooyed by his son and liked Percy more.

" YO screecher, how about you come back when you hit puberty and your what 14," Percy said,"If your voice is that high now than I bet it's going to go up instead of down." Alex's face grew beet red with rage and he charged Percy, pulling out Riptide." You don't deserve to wield that blade," Percy growled as soon as Zöe walked in who was shocked by the way. Alex swung downward trying to slice Percy who just grabbed his wrist and twisted. Percy kept twisting untill he heard a crack and Alex dropped the sword. He dropped the pathetic son of Poseidon and picked up the sword.

He swung it around a couple times and shook his head. He capped it and looked straight at Zöe who stood there shocked. Percy tossed her the pen and walked straight to the table that was in honor to Hera. He plopped down on the bench and put back on his sun glasses and head phones and ontinued his blasted music. His meal and empty goblet was plopped down right infront of him a second later. Percy looked at his meal of bacon, eggs, sausage, and apple slices. He grabbed a peice of bacon and tossed it over his head right into the bon fire and said a prayer in his head,'Artemis stay safe, I'll be there soon just hold on.'

Everyone stood up as 11 flashes appeared in the dining hall. Everyone bowed except Percy who just kept sitting there eating and listening to his voice. Zeus cleared his voice a couple times before he started to get frustrated. He sent Hermes to take the headphones. Hermes snuck up on him and as his hand reached to grab the head set his hand was gripped by Percy who sat there eating with his right hand. Hermes tried to pry his hand out of Percy's death grip but to no avail. Finally Percy finished eating and released Hermes' hand. Percy took off headphones which weren't even playing any music.

"So what do you posers want from me, to go on a stupid quest," Percy said making all of the Demi-gods to gasp. All of the Olympians were trying to not laugh as Zeus replied to Percy's question.

"Actually yes we would like you to go on a wuest to find Artemis, she's missing," Zeus said grimely. Percy just shrugged but was still shocked on the inside and was feeling that feeling in the pit of his gut again. Percy just shook his head and asked the question that would start the whole adventure off.

"Where's the Oracle?"

An: well I finally finished it and I am sooooo happy for how this turned out. It was exactly how I wanted it and took me some time to do. I will try to update my other story soon but it will take some time. Especially with my up coming surgery so we will see. Stay beautiful my viewers! BYEEEEEEEEE!


	7. Chapter 7

An: Hey guys, i know it's been awhile and as you should know I've had knee surgery so I was on meds and then I had to a bunch of school work so sorry. I am going to make this chapter pretty long and I hope you guys like what I'm going to do. So now that i am done with explanations I would like to thank all viewers and reviews. Oh and before the chapter starts I would like to kindly ask not to PM me about updating chapters. It's rude and honestly that will make me not want to write the chapter any sooner so you have been warned. Now on with the show. ENJOY!

Son of Darkness  
Chapter 7  
Camp-Half Blood, Big House Attic

Percy had been shocked. All of the Olympians(excluding Artemis) flashed in to tell him about his quest. Using his facade he acted cocky and took the quest right away. He was now on his way to the attic in th Big House. He climbed the steps until he came to a trap door with a cord hanging down from it. Percy tugged on it and it released from its position. A small ladder flipped down right in front of him.

Percy calmed his nerves and climbed the ladder. When his popped up into the attic he was surprised. There was a bunch of memorabilia from back to the original Perseus. His eyes scanned the attic until they landed on a mummy wearing a faded ti-die dress. Percy walked forward towards it and cleared his throat.

"How can I save Artemis, goddess of the hunt and moon," Percy asked the oracle. At first nothing happened and what happened wasn't was what he had been expecting. From what he had heard from before was that green smoke was supposed to come out of her mouth but when she opened her mouth no green smoke came out but a black mist. It surrounded Percy who was looking shocked at what happened and that was soon replaced with fear.

The black mist showed him images of him and that black haired girl kissing in a labyrinth. Then it changed to him out in the wild running away from monsters trying to eat him. Then one with him and Artemis leaning their heads closer and closer. As their lips were about to touch the image changed to one of her being chained and Annabeth holding up the sky but this got Percy thinking.

Didn't I hit on Annabeth when I woke up? Wait, that must mean that she's an impostor but how. That's when he remembered her being pulled over the cliff with the manticore. Percy bowed to the mummy out of respect and vaulted down the ladder and steps to the porch where everyone was waiting for him. And right in front of him was Annabeth. Quicker then the eye could see Percy had slashed the throat of the impostor while everyone there screamed out. All of the Olympians pulled out their weapons and pointed them at Percy. His hair was covering his eyes and instead of the bright Percy he was now he Was the real dark Percy.

Before the gods could launch an attack on him the Annabeth impostor started to fade away. Athena gasped and looked around and they had the same expression she had. Percy shook his head and pushed through them while they looked at him in shock. He was about to leave the pavilion but stopped when he saw the sign above him. It was a bright blue cloud with a sword going through it. Everyone bowed while Chiron started to speak.

"All hail- um what is your name," Chiron asked Percy. Percy put a hand on his chin before he came to a conclusion on his name.

"Peter, Peter Johnson," Percy said while smirking a bit at the name he took. Again everyone bowed while Chiron started to talk again but Percy just waved his hand and stopped him from talking." Save it, I honestly don't care." With that Percy walked off towards a cabin that had magically appeared that was a bright white and was perfect. Inside he found out that it was magical and was actually huge. He had a King size bed, a huge couch with a flat screen TV supporting every single console and game. Percy just flopped on his bed and started to drift off. He fell asleep in minutes and had a dreamless sleep.

LINEBREAK=========

When Percy woke up there was a one of Artemis' hunters hovering above his. Percy cracked a grin as he questioned the girl."If you wanted a kiss so bad you could have told me earlier and I would have happily obliged?" She just looked at him in disgust as she took a step back away from him as he set up. " So what do you want anyway, to join the quest. Cause if you want to I don't really care." The black haired hunter just looked at him in shock before furiously nodding her head. Percy chuckled. 'So who is this beautiful girl that decided to sneak into my cabin's name?" Instead of blushing the girl glared at him before answering.

"Zoe, Zoe Nightshade," Zoe answered before storming out of the cabin. Percy's face suddenly got serious as he felt a presence enter the cabin. He grinned widely as he bear hugged Erebus. Erebus chuckled before breaking off the embrace and looking at his son.

" Too much bright color," Erebus said with distaste. Percy couldn't help but agree with him about that as well. "So did you like what I did with that Oracle visit?" Erebus had a crooked grin on his face that Percy couldn't help but mimic. He shook his head before answering his question.

"It was weird but really cool." Percy answered him. The images still floating around his head. He couldn't help but remember Artemis being chained up. Percy looked up to Erebus' eyes and knew that he knew what he had been thinking about. "So why are you here, dad?" Percy questioned Erebus.

"I came to give you something that will help you on your quest," Erebus said with glee. He snapped his fingers and darkness surrounded Percy. Percy could feel weight being put on his body. When the darkness dissipated Percy was shocked. On his body was mid-night black armor covering his chest, fore arms ,and legs. It was lightweight and maneuverable. He brought out his twin swords and did a couple practice swings and he liked the armor to say the least.

Percy looked at Erebus and pulled him into a bear hug which Erebus gladly returned. After a couple of seconds they released and looked at each other. Something went off in Erebus' head because he looked at Percy with sadness in his eyes. Percy knew he would have to leave. Percy nodded to him and Erebus' nodded back before getting pulled into the shadows. Percy sighed started to take off his armor but before he could a voice resounded in his head."Just think about it leaving you and it will." Percy did what the voice said and thought about the armor leaving him. The armor disappeared in a black mist. Percy already knew there was going to be a problem.

"Already done." Percy heard Aethors voice and nodded. Percy thought about his amour coming to him but instead of coming in a shadow it flashed in with a bright white light. When Percy checked out his new armor it was bright white so the exact opposite color it was before. Percy shook his head while chuckling and flashed his armor away. Percy lay back down and fell back to sleep.

LINEBREAK=====

Percy got waken up by a slap to his cheek."OWWWW! What the hell was that for?" Percy yelled out to see Zoe, two hunters,and Thalia. "He glared at them but got up. Percy started to take off his shirt and then his shorts. When he was left in his boxers he turned around to see all of the girls with bright red faces."Are you enjoying the show, if not then get out." Percy said to them and they ran out of the room. He looked up at the ceiling,"That means you too." He faintly saw a spider cam crawl off the ceiling and out of the cabin.

Percy took a short shower and put on some clothes. He was wearing a white tank top showing off his muscular arms, a pair of white cargo shorts, white Nike socks and shoes. His blond hair fell in front of his eyes as he walked out. All of the girls were looking at him with lust in their eyes. Percy smirked and continued walking towards the bus. The girls were waiting for him there."Well aren't you going to get on." The girls asked from the entrance to the bus I shook my head. The looked at me confused before a white flash made them gasp.

What was there was a white convertible Ferrari. Percy hopped in and started it up. "Aren't you 14 like us." I nod my head to them,"Then why are you driving!" Thalia yelled at me. Percy smirked at her.

"Because I can," Percy said to her starting to turn up the music. Blink-182 came on and Percy smiled. "So who wants to ride with me," Percy asked the girls. They scrambled out of the bus but Thalia was the one to take the spot next to me. I look at her and smile before looking and nodding at there many eyed driver who nodded back. I start to drive off towards a train station near the Empire State Building. One of the gods must have done something because there was a floating road that couldn't be seen by mortals leading straight in front of the Empire Stat Building. I look at Thalia."Buckle up." Percy said before flooring it and screaming out with the adrenaline pumping in his blood stream.

The gods looked at him while smiling. No matter how tough Percy acted he would always be a 14 year old and that was one of their dreams. But he was about to slam into the building before Percy hit the brakes and power slide into a parking space right out front. Percy looked up and gave them a piece sign before getting out of the car. A moment later the car started to brighten and disappeared in a flash.

"Well lets go catch a train," Percy said while checking his watch."We have about 15 minutes left and the train staion is 20 minutes away. We have to go now!" The hunters had just gotten off the bus before getting grabbed and pulled toward the train staion. Noticing the time Zoe, and her hunters started to run with them. They had made it just in time to catch the train.

They boarded and went to their seats. Percy looked out the window as he started to fall asleep. He closed and fell into deep sleep. Not to be awoken until the end off the trip.

LINE BREAK====

"General, they are on their way," a monster said to a man in a military uniform. He smiled and replied back."Good, we need to prepare for their arrival." The monster smirked and walked off after bowing. The man looked out toward the ocean and started to laugh evilly.

AN: And done. Sorry for such a long wait but it happens. I will get them in asap but ideas aren't coming as quick as they did so bear with me on this. See ya next time, Peace out. Before I go I would like to thank stonecold for all of your help. Arigato.


	8. Chapter 8

An: Okay so I now it's been awhile since I last updated but I have an excuse. I've been busy but I tried to work on it when I could and the editing process took a little while. Okay since that's out of the way. I've been thinking about this chapter and tried different things with it. I hope you like what I've done in this chapter. Remember to R and R. Let the show begin.

Train Car  
Percy's Mind  
1st Person

I opened my eyes to see... absolutely nothing. I turned around to see if anyone was around but all I found was a chair behind me. I sat down and immediately Chaos showed up in front of me on a roller chair. He looked at me with seriousness in his eyes. I nodded for him to tell me what's on his mind.

"In the end you're going to need to use the powers you were born with and not given." I was confused at what he meant but took it in nonetheless. Then Chaos cracked a grin and the tension broke. We conversed about random things until we got to the goddesses. "You know the female Olympians are falling for you hard, even Athena has been feeling attracted to you. Do you remember when Aphrodite tried to get video of you about to take a shower yesterday?" I nod for him to continue and confirmation." Well I was watching the Olympians and I caught her watching it very contently. And I mean very contently."

I blushed a bit but waved it off." Oh, it looks like its time for you to wake up so see ya." With that he slapped me across the face effectively waking me up from my slumber.

OUT SIDE WORLD

I opened my eyes to see Zoe above me with her hand raised. I noticed that her hand was already a little red. She swung her hand at my face. As it got closer I just smirked and caught her hand before it connected with my cheek. I looked up at her while glaring and she glared back at me. I have a small smile on my face as I get off the train. "And the dead awakens," Thalia said while smirking at me. I grin at her evilly as she takes a step back. I look her straight in the eye as I speak.

"Watch what you say cause you might end up somewhere you don't want to be". She pales a bit but tries to laugh it off. I look at her for a while longer before my face cracks into a huge grin." Yeah I know I'm a hard sleeper but I was talking to some family." I said to her to break some of the tension. I look around to see where we are. From the looks of it, I would say the gods speed up our train because we ended up somewhere super populated but isn't super crowded like New York is. I looked around and saw a museum and thought they might have a map inside. I walk off while the others follow behind me.

I go inside and I didn't even need a map to know where we were. Inside there was a huge sign saying "Grand Opening: Kansas Museum" in big letters. I sigh as I walk farther into the museum. I start to feel an energy higher than the rest of my groups and I could only assume it was the General or some other Titan. I crept to the back of the building where I found a door slightly ajar. It lead to some empty exhibit. I looked inside to see some monster planting teeth and that could only mean that they were planting something and wanted something evil to come out. I looked around to see another monster with a silver garb scrap. I could only assume it was Zoe's since she was the lieutenant. I snuck into the shadow of one of the pillars next to me.

I got right behind the monster with the scrap of cloth before the spartas appeared out of the ground. Before the monster could hand over the scrap of cloth, I lept out of my hiding spot and grabbed it. I ran towards the door before I turned around and gasped. The spartas had torn off a part of my jacket and were smelling it. Great just great, now I have more than just women after me. I ran out of the room with the spartas hot on my trail. I got towards the aviation part of the museum where I ran into the rest of my quest mates.

"We need to go now, no time to explain," I gasped out to them. Man I need to run more. The spartas entered the room, smelling for something, for me. I grabbed Thalia's and Zoe's arms and dragged them towards the exit. We were about 10 yards away from the exit when we heard a roar come from the floor above us. I turn around and start cussing like a sailor. I push them through the door and bind it behind me. I look around for something to make the lion open its mouth. I spot a gift shop to my left and ran towards it. I found some of the food they say astronauts use and open it up. I turn around to see the Nemean Lion silently stalking towards me. I roar at it and it roars right back. When it opens its mouth I throw the food into its mouth making it gag like crazy. It runs off to get that awful taste out of its mouth.

"Well that was an un eventful fight." I turn around and come face to face with one of Spartas and man did they stink. I looked it square in its eye holes. "You smell like dirt." It chattered at me before raising its sword above its head. "Well I have A talent for pissing things off," I say out loud and I can literally hear the laughter coming off of Mt. Olympus from the Olympians as they watch me through this quest. I draw out my sword Heaven and put it into a defensive posture. The Sparta dropped his blade in a deadly arc that would've cut me in half if I hadn't raised my blade up to block it. I summon my twin blade Hell and stab it through the Sparta's stomach. It burns for a little while before it seems to get sucked into my blade. I put my blades away before unblocking the door and walking out. Everyone was gone except for a note they left me. 'Since you think you can beat everything yourself you can meet us in Nevada. -Zoe'. God that girl is a bitch but whatever.

I see a white flash and when it dims down my baby is sitting in front of me with some one in the passenger seat. I hope in and turn to Aphrodite who was sitting there with a smile on her face. I throw my left hand on the wheel and my right arm over her shoulders. She snuggles into me as I smirk up into the sky, knowing full well that a bunch of other goddesses were watching us. I start up the car and floor it down the road. I get onto the highway which evidently is right next to the train. And guess who sat by the window with a shocked look on her face. That's right Zoe did, so I flipped her the bird and drove faster. I looked for the fuel tank and noticed there wasn't one, sweet unlimited fuel. I turn in some music and drive for another hour or so before stopping at a small town dinner. I walked in with Aphrodite arm in arm and sat down. Every guy in that place was jealous of me but none of them were brave enough to try me. Well except one person, a big biker dude walked up and stood by our side while we ignored him."Hey babe, how about you hang out with a real man instead of that little wimp," the big man said but we continued to ignore him. After a while he got really mad and tried to get my attention with pulling my shoulder to him, big mistake. I grabbed his hand and twisted his arm behind his back and growled into his ear.

"Back off or I won't be so forgiving next time." He nodded so much I thought he was a bobble head. I sat back down next to Aphrodite and finished my food. 10 minutes later we walked out of the diner and stood by my car. I looked over to Aphrodite who looked sad. She looked into my eyes before speaking.

"Well it looks like I have to go. I had a fun time with you Percy so you better not die on us." I nod to her and she leans over and kisses me on the Cheek before she flashed away and I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was shocked. Everything around me was old and run down. I turned around to see my group mates standing there looking slightly agitated. I waved to them before walking past them into the giant junkyard. I never knew gods were hoarders.

I took a step forward into the junkyard. I looked around and was surprised by what I saw. There was so much stuff that could be used by other people but its here in this junkyard. I continued through hearing my shoes crunch trash under my foot. After a couple more steps I heard a couple more sets of crunches from behind me and knew that the rest of the group was following me. I looked around and my eyes spotted something that tickled my fancy. I started towards it and picked it up by the hilt. As soon as I raised it up into the air it transformed into a black watch with silver hands on wrist.

"You can't take that with you out of here or we'll pay for it." I turn around to see Zoe standing there looking seriously. I look at here then my watch/sword and bowed my head in defeat. All of a sudden the ground started to shake and Zoe looked at my wrist to see that the watch had transformed back into a sword and was laying on the ground. I looked around and saw one of the hunters that came with us. She was right there at the place where we entered holding a silver bow. I looked at her and understood what had happened, the guardian thought that she was going to take it. About 50 yards away a head started to emerge out of the ruble. It looked around until it's eyes locked onto the hunter who's name I didn't ask.

The robot stood up and walked over to the hunter. She looked at us sadly and she knew she was going to die. Then everything went quiet as the robot stomped on the hunter clearly obliterating her. That's when I got mad. All of a sudden the world got dark and I seemed to brighten lighter than the sun. I raised my hand and a ball of light and dark about the size of a soft ball hovered in front of the palm of my hand. I yelled out in anger as I released it all into a Kame-Hame-Haaaa blast. The beam soared towards the robot's torso. As soon as it hit the darkness started weaving out and going through the robot, making holes in the metal. The darkness stopped all of a sudden and there was a hole in the robot's chest. The light started to condense into a ball and went into the robot's chest. Then it got bright and the orb exploded, disintegrating the robot. When the light stopped there was nothing there. I dropped to put hands on my knees and started breathing heavily.

"I'm going to take that sword as compensation, and you better not stop me or there's going to be hell to pay." I said up to the sky before picking up the sword. I focused on it transforming back to it's watch form. It shrunk down and wrapped around my wrist before the familiar watch appeared. I turned around to see the rest of the group looking at me shocked. I leaned my head forward and let my blonde bangs fall into my face. ' You know I'm tired of pretending. I don't care of they find out about me, they probably already know.' I thought to my self before I flashed with a bright light. When it died down I looked at myself and was shocked. My clothes were their usually black color but my hair was longer than usual. I looked in a mirror that was discarded and saw that my eyes were a dark sea green, black ,and white swirling around. It must've been the blessing from Aethor.

I looked behind me and saw them out but they were different as well. My right wing was white with black tipped feathers and my left wing was black with white tipped feathers. I looked at the group and they were looking at me shocked.

"U-um Peter, what happened to you?" Thalia asked me while checking out my new appearance. I looked here dead in the eyes and she flinched. I smirked at here before walking past the group to the other side of the junkyard. I got to the end and looked at my watch which actually told time. It said it was about 3 o'clock. I summoned my car and it appeared in black instead of white. I asked my father to change it to a four-door Infinity and a shadow passed over the car and when it dissipated a four door Infinity sat in it's place.

I opened the driver's side door and started up the car. I looked at them and they looked at me still with that damn shock. "Either get in or walk. I don't care either way." They scrambled to get in and I smirked at them. "Oh and it's Percy not Peter." I turned and looked at the group in my car and they nodded. Thalia sat next me and the hunters where in the back seat. I smiled at them evilly before flooring it and slamming everyone into the back of their seats. Well this is going to be a fun ride.

AN:so this chapter is done so I hoped you guys liked it. I have a pole on my page for the pairings. If you want a part in the choice vote. But if you pick other then send me a PM about who is should be and a reason why so if it is other I can implement her into my story. R and R! BYE


End file.
